The Modern Konohan Marriage
by kitsunegirly
Summary: Tsunade has an idea that alters everyone's lives. Now with some smut and more! OH SNAP! Rated M just in case someone thinks its too much for T. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:

_**The Modern Konohan Marriage**_

**A/N: I've been pawing at this idea for a while but I finally did it 6/20-22/2012. I'm posting this entire story at once for the fact it is completed. I lost my cable a few days before this was written. This is set after the main story arcs, when all the fighting is over and Naruto is 20, but it does jump ahead at certain points. Be forewarned it is rated M for a slightly yaoi/futa/ sex reason, but there is no lemon…Maybe. Well Enjoy. R&R Please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Anime "Naruto". I only own my OC. Please no flaming.**

_Ch.1: Explanation! Tsunade's Idea and Fantasy…_

As two of the most respected and feared leaders on the entire council, Tsunade and Gaara had a loud enough opinion in the meetings that all leaders attended to pass or fail a law. Long since the wars had been over and this particular meeting was addressing another issue.

The offset in the population was quite unusually male. With most of these modern men being straight or bisexual and the lack of women, something had to be done to keep the majority of the population happy. As Tsunade thought back, she realized it was like this throughout history and the unhappiness lead to war. She had also realized that even with the constant wars, there had hardly ever been a dent made in the male population.

Tsunade had always had a fantasy that if it were true, more people would be happy and the population might slow down.

"Gaara, I'd like to run an idea by you later if you wouldn't mind." The blond said to her redheaded colleague.

"Fine, anything to get Kankuro off my back about socializing."He agreed.

This wasn't Gaara's favorite way to spend time with others but it wasn't the worst either. He thought of an excuse to go for a walk. As agreed he joined Tsunade for dinner.

"What's this big idea?" The Kazekage asked bluntly as he sat.

"I was thinking about the ratio of men to women. What if women could have two husbands instead of one? People would be happier in a steady committed relationship, so there would be less war. It should slow the population growth, and the only people left are gay men. What do you think?" The older woman rambled excitedly.

"Why couldn't you just bring it up at the meeting?" asked the youngest leader as his teal eyes glared through her.

"I thought perhaps you could back me up so it would pass. Plus isn't it nice knowing I trust you, you can confide in me too, Gaara."

"I see some flaws in your logic, but you should suggest it tomorrow. I suppose I could support it. Goodbye Tsunade." He mumbled before leaving.

The next day Tsunade brought up her idea and after a few weeks of discussing it, the law was passed. Once it was posted in the villages, many of the younger couples scrambled to find a third person. Most couples, now as trios, began setting dates for the ceremonies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, fun short chapters for everyone! Just thought it would be easier to understand with that first chapter.**

**Ch.2: Yuhi plus 2, or more…**

** Kurenai and Asuma had been legally married for two years before the marriage laws were changed. They were happy but wouldn't mind another person in their lives , and there was only one man they wanted.**

** The two met up with their old friend after the laws were passed and he agreed to enter the marriage.**

**Kakashi Hatake loved being with Kurenai and Asuma. Kurenai soon became pregnant with their first child and was immensely weakened by the child. The two husbands tended to her and agreed with her that they'd need help once the child arrived. After Kurenai gave birth to the a beautiful baby girl named Kairi, Kurenai had a friend's daughter come live with them to help out. **

"**Aunt Kurenai! Congrats!" Kira Natsumi said walking in and dropping her bag to hug everyone.**

"**Kira, my dear you have gotten so beautiful, and so…"**

"**Mature. How are you?" Asuma finished his wife's sentence as he hugged the girl.**

"**I'm Kakashi, the newer husband." Hatake introduced himself, his good eye making contact with her grey ones.**

"**Nice to meet you!" The violet haired twenty year old said hugging her new Uncle.**

"**So, Kira, are you married yet?" He asked bluntly, which the other two in the marriage asked curiously.**

"**No. Not many guys I could stand in my town." **

** The next day she took the baby for a walk to get used to her new home and give Kurenai some rest. Kira was happy here, it felt nicer the her harsh desert home.**

**Upon returning home and putting the baby down for a nap, Kira was told to cook for an extra person. She set herself to work over the best recipes she had. At the dinner table, she sat across from their raven haired guest.**

"**Sasuke, please pass the salt." Kakashi ordered his old student as he noticed Kira blushing and smiling to herself.**

"**Kakashi, Neji and I can't find a girl that we both can stand. Any suggestions? " asked Sasuke as he handed down the salt.**

"**Oh! Kira isn't married yet either. You know, she's very sweet, and great with kids." Kurenai gushed.**

"**Aunt Kurenai!" Kira hissed blushing a deeper red than before.**

**After dinner they sat talking, Kira off to the side rocking the baby to sleep.**

"**So, why didn't you get married at home?" Sasuke whispered to her.**

"**Not too many guys I could stand to even be friends with, let alone marry. I thought I should try somewhere else. What about you?" She replied after setting the baby down. **

"**Not many girls left here. So, would like to hang out on your day off?" He asked leaning in more.**

"**Of course." Kira smiled.**

**After he left Kurenai and her husbands noticed how Kira was beaming with joy and blushing**

**A few days later Kakashi directed her to Sasuke and Neji's house, which was the old Uchiha mansion. She arrived after picking up some snacks for all of them.**

"**Hey, come in." Sasuke said opening the door.**

** Neji immediately stood to greet the voluptuous girl Sasuke had mentioned.**

"**I am Neji Hyuuga. Pleasure to meet you miss Kira." **

"**You too. I brought snacks. I wasn't sure if I should have made us all a lunch or not…" She trailed off as they both sat on the couch with her.**

"**We were just watching a movie marathon, that okay with you Kira?" Sasuke asked, lounging on one side as Neji sat on the other with a remote.**

"**Only if it's the scariest marathon for miles." She said referencing her favorite movie series.**

"**It is." Both young men said as they turned on the TV.**

**After the first two movies were over Kira relaxed into having the guys holding her. After the last movie she got up to leave and both kissed her soft lips.**

"**How does a picnic next week sound?" Neji suggested quickly.**

"**Okay guys. See you then." She said before leaving.**

**Kurenai and her husband were happy for Kira. She even took the baby on some dates to still help out her hosts as much as she could.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto characters, except the OCs.

_**Ch.3: Believe It…Kinda.**_

** Naruto Uzumaki, one of the last shinobi to even consider marriage had tried and failed. In his sadness he went to his favorite ramen shop to rack up more of a tab. Sakura had turned him down, and he was to proud to ask anyone else. He sat pouting at the counter as his ramen arrived. Down the counter from him was Shikamaru.**

"**Women are such a drag." His friend groaned.**

"**What Shika?" Naruto asked.**

"**Temari won't accept my engagement until I find us another guy."**

"**I'm still single." Naruto offered.**

"**I'd believe it. I meant someone who isn't … you. Sorry man." Shikamaru .**

"**Well Sasuke and Neiji are out…uh… Choji?" Naruto thought aloud to help his friend.**

"**Gross! Ok, Uzumaki, just come talk to Temari." Shikamaru said, doubtful and unhappy with either option.**

** Temari listened as Shikamaru reasoned but was lost on how Naruto fit with them. Not that Naruto was one for them but they took him on one condition.**

"**Fine! But he has to attempt to be mature!" Temari expressed.**

**Both boys laughed and then all three hugged.**

"**One condition to be decided on later though." Temari said.**

**Both boys shrugged not realizing she was going to be evil.**

** After announcing the engagement, they had to undergo marriage counseling from the Yuhi family. Once at the house they all chatted until Kira came back with baby Kairi.**

"**You three this is our niece Kira." Kakashi introduced.**

"**Tema-chan? Wow... didn't expect to see you here." Kira said hugging her old friend.**

"**So this is where your mom shipped you off to."**

"**Yeah, my Aunt Kurenai needed my help so mom sent me away." **

"**Huh?" Naruto said trying to understand girl talk.**

"**She's from my village Naru." Temari rolled her eyes. "Sorry Kira. He's kinda stupid."**

"**Hey! Wait, so is she dating Gaara?" Naruto asked, eliciting a smack from his new girlfriend.**

"**No, and no worries Tema." She said laughing a bit.**

**A bit later Naruto winced and pulled Shika aside.**

"**Does this mean we have to have sex?" Naruto whispered. Shikamaru immediately began choking Naruto. **

"**Boys!" Kakashi yelled before separating them.**

"**You sick weirdo! Ugh!" Shika began gagging at the thought.**

"**You two need to bond. You'll need to work as a unit with Temari, especially with kids…" Asuma half-lectured while patting Shikamaru's back.**

** Later in Temari's plain hotel room she watched the two men she would marry glare at each other. "I want to watch you two have sex! Naruto, Sexy Justu." Temari explained as they both went wide eyed at her request.**

"**Hell No! Temari! Eww, I'll never do it!" Naruto squawked.**

"**Come on Naruto, It won't be that bad… Just do the jutsu…" Shika said looking away, knowing if they didn't Temari would just call off the engagement.**

**Naruto groaned and quickly changed into the gorgeous Naruka.**

"**Damn, just keep your mouth shut." Shika ordered kissing at the blonde's perky body.**

** Naruka moaned lightly as Shika took her all night long. Temari applauded after round three and looked at Shika. **

"**Where did you throw the condoms?" She asked and he smacked himself.**

"**YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION?" Naruka yelled and got very upset to the point of throwing up.**

** After cleaning up and soothing Naru, Temari held him and smiled.**

"**I like you better as a girl Naruto." She whispered before kissing him.**

"**Would you like me to make it better?" Temari asked seductively.**

** Naruto quickly changed back into Naruka and kissed the sand woman roughly. They kissed for a long time with light whimpering before Temari pulled back. **

"**Lay down on your back." Temari ordered. Naruka did as she was told and Temari was soon rubbing her pussy gently. **

"**Tema- Temari… ooh." Naruka moaned as the other woman quickly began sucking her clit.**

** Temari pushed two fingers into the other blonde while sucking and rubbing her clit gently, sending her to a powerful orgasm.**

"**Wow… thanks girls." Shikamaru said sporting a boner that both girls moved to lick and suck like hungry tigers to meat.**

**After this they finally slept, for the next day was their wedding.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, just Kira and Kairi.

**Ch.4: Hyuga, love and two years later3**

** Hinata was loved by many, but not in quite the sense her two male team mates loved her. Kiba and Shino loved her like no one else could because they knew her best. They had the largest, beautiful, and traditional wedding. Which finally made Hinata head of the clan, and her family gave her due respect for once, as well as accepting her husbands.**

** But that was two years ago. Now they had four children and Kira as a live in nanny.**

"**Kira, when are you going to get married?" Hinata asked as the two cooked together.**

"**I don't know. I'm waiting on Sasuke and Neiji. You know I love them and it's been over a year. Do you think they're scared, Hina?"**

"**No. They love you, so it should be any day now."**

"**Thanks. Maybe you'll be watching my kids someday." Kira said dreamily.**

"**What are sister-in-laws for?" they laughed together. Shino and Kiba brought in the kids from their walk. **

"**Sasuke and Neiji asked us to tell you they need you for dinner tomorrow night. They said it's a nice place, so dress up." Shino said before helping Kiba take the kids to the table.**

**The girls practically jumped into a hug, knowing it was what they were just talking about.**

** The next evening Kira met the guys in her best kimono at the restaurant happily. The boys wore semi-traditional outfits and were smiling a bit scarily. The Gleaming Dragon was a golden red themed high class tea house. The guy led her in and directly to the private booth in the center of the floor room. **

"**You guys went all out. This is great." She said sitting between them.**

"**You look stunning." Sasuke said before ordering for the table.**

**After eating a bit and enjoying the venue, the men both took one of Kira's hands.**

"**Kira, we love you very much." Neiji said smiling and kissing her right hand as Sasuke slid an amethyst and silver ring onto the left.**

"**Will you marry us?" They asked in unison.**

"**Oh my… Yes!" she answered, tearing up a little bit.**

** The moment she got home her and Hinata began planning the wedding of the century, which happened two months later. The Uchiha clan was what they chose to be, hoping Sasuke would be happier upon restoring his clan's honor.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs. You already know them.

**Ch.5: Uchiha Kira and two years.**

** Neiji, Kira, and Sasuke were deeply in love and still acting like honeymooners when then came back from the Mist Village. They made love every chance they got and the boys took good care of Kira, even as she grew weak. She was ill for a week before Neiji found her passed out in the kitchen.**

"**Kira, are you alright?"**

"**Neiji…I.. did I fall?"**

"**We're taking you to Tsunade as soon as Sasuke gets home." Neiji reassured her as he picked her up.**

"**What happened?" Sasuke asked walking in.**

"**She fell. We need to take her to Tsunade, she isn't injured badly but I would like to know why she's so sick."**

**Sasuke nods in agreement as they walk to Tsunade's office. Kira falls asleep while they're waiting to be seen.**

"**Well, she be fine. Wake her up if you wouldn't mind." Tsunade says sipping on her payment.**

**The two men gently kiss rub the side of her face.**

"**Hmm? Guys, am I ok?" she asks realizing where she is.**

"**You and the twins are fine." Tsunade says letting it sink in.**

"**I'm… twins? This is great!" She says kissing Sasuke then Neiji.**

**The boys took her home and gave her full body massage, before calling Hinata over.**

"**I rushed over! Is she okay?" She said practically running in.**

"**Hina, I'm fine. I'm pregnant."**

**The girls squealed and hugged happily. After telling everyone, Kira received many baby gifts including Kairi's old crib from Kurenai.**

**~8 ½ Months Later~**

** "Push!" Neiji yelled as he and Sasuke held her hands.**

**Kira screamed as the second head and body was pushed through. The guys cooled her down as Tsunade took care of their newborn twins.**

"**Both are healthy girls." Tsunade congratulated Kira.**

"**Shinai and Shikari, are the names we agreed on." Sasuke told the older woman while ooking at the two brunette baby girls, with pink eyes.**

"**They're beautiful sweety. You did wonderfully." Sasuke said as she was drifting out to her dreams.**

**Neiji and Sasuke hugged. Neiji admired the girls, and was jealous, but knew that the next ones would be his.**

**And by the end of the first two years, they had three children and trying for a fourth. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

**Ch.6 Haruno Boys**

** "Sakura my love! The kids and I are back with your ice cream!" Lee yelled through the house to his wife.**

"**Hurry it up! I'm hungry!"She yelled back.**

**When Lee and the kids got to the back of the house his wife and the other husband had eaten through their emergency snacks.**

"**You look beautiful today my love!" Lee told the now four hundred pound Sakura as she rolled her eyes.**

**Sakura looked to her four children and remembered the day Tsunade made her marry Lee and Choji.**

"_**They're the only two left Sakura, but it'll be fine just like the threesomes I used to have with Jiraiya and Orochimaru.**_**"**_**Tsunade had told her with a pat on the ass.**_

__**Since then Sakura had a set of triplets with Lee and a single baby boy with Choji. "**_**Great way to control the population Tsunade.**_**" she thought. She missed Naruto's attention even though it got annoying. **

"**Okay idiots, let me nap." She barked at her husbands. Lee left with the children to put them down for naps as well.**

**After everyone woke up it was snack time again and Lee was running a daycare for not only the children but also his spouses.**

"**Stop throwing your freaking raisins!" Choji whined, he hated even touching raisins.**

"**Then give me your cheese puffs!" Sakura barked angrily.**

"**My love, I'll always love you like I did in my youth!" Lee professed as an attempt to distract his loving wife.**

"**SHUT UP LEE!"**

**Choji snickered at this display before eating another handful of the cheese puffs.**

"**YOU SHUT UP TOO CHOJI!" Sakura yelled before throwing more raisins at him.**

"**It's not our fault you couldn't get a man and had to be set up by Tsunade." The men mumbled and walked off. **

**Sakura hated this and was now plotting to kill her husbands while they slowly had actually been killing her with Arsenic. **

**The next evening they were laughing at how Naruto had given birth to more of Shikamaru's children than Temari when Sakura finally died from multiple health reasons.**


End file.
